In the current printing/scanning technology, selected content is printed and/or scanned as input by a user. Sometimes a document such as a book may contain referenced content in the form of pictures, tables, diagram or text. The referenced content may be present in other pages of the document which are not selected for printing or may be present in a different document or location. When the user tries to print such documents containing referenced content, he may forget to print the referenced content which is needed by the user. In such cases, the user will have to spend extra time and effort to find the referenced content which is present in different pages of the document or at a different location.
In case of scanning, if the user wishes to append content i.e., insert pictures or diagrams from an external source to a scanned document, he has to use multiple softwares to add objects at the right place in the document and this is tiresome and consumes lot of time and manpower. Currently if the user needs to extract only the pictures or tables from a document (either from a scanned document or a soft copy), they need to use applications to extract/crop the pictures or tables from each page of the document, combine those into different files and then print or scan. This also takes lot of time and manual work. Therefore, there is a need for efficient methods and systems to overcome the mentioned problems.